The Missing is Found
by 8Iniquity8
Summary: The famous/infamous 'Spider-man', have been missing for a while now. News reports, TV shows, everywhere. They're crying out about the disappearance of the vigilante, but Spider-man's closer than they think, though he himself doesn't know it. Please review, love to have some feedback.
1. Prologue

_**(A/N It all starts in Chapter 3. Seriously. You can really just skip everything here because I only wrote it to create a setting.)**_

**Prologue**

-Early morning, Mansion site-

"Are there any casualties?"

Iron man flew about, checking his radar ever few seconds, "none cap, not yet."

Captain America, the role model and symbolic figure to many, nodded and prayed for the safety anyone, everyone. Every policeman and member of the Avengers were helping move rocks and boulders out of the way of the vast ruins of what used to be a huge mansion that had collapsed and had taken down quite a few people with it.

They still didn't know why or how the tall building collapsed.

Spider-woman was busy helping a few injured citizens out of the rubble, when she heard something that caught her attention.

"...fight... Spider-man told everyone to evacuate ..."

She looked up to find a few survivors a little further away at a safe distance busily chattering about the recent event.

"What was that?" She interrupted, causing the two to stare at her awkwardly.

"Um... a day ago, Spider-man swung by and told everyone to stay away and evacuate from this area, saying that it was dangerous or whatever... And then he muttered something or other, and went into this mansion here," the first person replied, hesitantly.

"Well, most people ignored what he said 'cus we were curious yeah?" the other one added, "we thought it would be cool to do a exploration expedition thing here... But I guess we should've listened."

"No duh," Spider-woman replied, and turned on her communicator, "Spider-woman here, apparently Spider-man has something to do with this. He warned the people one day before this happened."

"And let me guess, they decided to ignore the web-head's advice and come explore or something stupid like that," Hawkeye stated, and earned a agreeing hum from Wasp.

"Right, I'm looking into it," Iron man said, and then immediately said after that, "cap, on your left there's a heat signature buried deeply in the rubble."

Captain America immediately turned and started to cautiously dig at the ground, not wanting to add more pressure to whoever was underneath, and what he found shocked him.

"Guys, this is Captain America," he said, in a very serious tone that caught all their attentions, "The heat signature turns out to be a baby wrapped in Spider-man's shirt and mask."

"A baby?" Hawkeye asked, feeling like he was going to laugh, "really?"

"There's a note from Spider-man." Cap Interrupted, effectively silencing Clint Barton.

"It says, 'help'."


	2. The Kid

**Chapter 2: The Kid**

-At school, end of the day-

Evan stepped out into the sunlight, feeling better than ever. He was first in his class. Again.

Grinning from ear to ear, he skipped down the hallways, eager to show his mom and dad his marks. They were going to be so proud! Before he knew it, his leisurely pace had become a blurring sprint, and he never noticed the principal rounding the corner, and just happened to round the corner.

They collided painfully.

* * *

><p><span>-A couple minutes later-<span>

"-and, how many times have I told you not to run in the halls?"

"..."

"That's right, over a million times now. How many more times will you continue to ignore me? If only you would just listen to me the same way you pay attention in science!" The principal sighed, exhaustion causing wrinkles to form on his face, "Well, at least it's an improvement from skateboarding. You'll have detention tomorrow."

"What?!" Evan exclaimed, straightening up from his slumped position, "B-but sir! I know I've made a mistake and I'm sorry, I'll never do it again!"

"That's what you said last time," the principal smiled, "but this is just one time too many. I'm sorry for doing this, but it seems like the only way you'll learn your lesson."

Evan made a sulky face, and seemed to sink into his chair, further than humanly possible at that, making the principal chuckle. He stood up from his comfortably cushioned chair and patted Evan on the shoulder.

"Now now, it's not the end of the world," he comforted.

"My parents are going to be so ashamed of me," Evan mumbled.

"Didn't you get a perfect on the science exam?"

"Yeah but..."

The principal stood tall and grinned, "If only my son was as diligent as you. All he does is fool around with his buddies, when he should really use that time to improve his C- report cards... As a father, I can tell you that your parents are very proud of you."

"Really?" Evan looked up thoughtfully.

"Yes! Don't you know how much your mother brags to me on the phone? I thought I might go deaf!" the principal said happily, "One detention isn't going to spoil anything, trust me."

"Okay sir, if you say so..."

"Now get out of here! Go brag about that mark of yours!"

The principal watched proudly as Evan hurried to grab his bags and scuttle out of his office, calling, 'bye sir!' as he left. Only when the door slammed did he realize what just happened.

"Here I was, trying to tell him off, but I ended up comforting him," the principal laughed, falling back onto his most favorite chair in the world, "That Evan Peterson, really is something."

* * *

><p><span>-Home-<span>

After confessing about the detention, his parents weren't all that put off.

"Finally! Our boy gets a detention! Do you want a cookie?" Mom asked, smiling happily as she handed over a plate of warm, baked cookies of all flavors. The smell made him drool.

"B-but mom, I got a detention! A _detention_!" Evan emphasized, reaching out for a cookie regardlessly, "aren't you guy... disappointed?"

"Pfft, son, when I was your age I got detentions all the time! I was the king of detentions!" Dad started, drawing in a deep breath, "So there I was in year 19-"

"Oh dear, here he goes again, with those 'when I was your age' stories," Mom rolled her eyes, "You'd best run upstairs now. I don't want my sweet boy to go deaf at the tender age of 19 now do I?"

"What?! My stories are the best!"

"...Yes they are, hun."

"Fine, they're not all that great, but it's a educational and-"

Evan didn't hear much more after he quietly shut the door, as he was already upstairs in his room. As always, his parents always knew how to astound him with their unique way of thinking. He didn't think he could love them more than he already did.

Evan also knew how much they loved to bicker, able to go on hours without stopping and he didn't want to spoil their moment. As he dug through his bag for his homework, he came across his thick pile exam papers that were roughly stuffed in, and realized he didn't get to show them his mighty 110% mark that was written in thick red permanent marker by his teacher.

He would show it to them later then. He left it on his desk, and grabbed the big binder that was threatening to explode. Evan distinctively remembered his mom saying 'young man, organize yourself and throw away what papers you don't need' but he wanted to get a head start on the project.

He was determined going to ace this once again, just like he had done for all his previous pieces of work.


	3. A Second Time

**Chapter 3: A Second Time**

-Morning-

"Good morning sleepyheads," Mom smiled, skillfully flipping flapjacks, "How did you sleep?"

"Good," Dad grumbled, eyes sealed shut and hair messed up. Still in his blue rocket ship pajamas (yes, he does own a few), he stumbled forwards and flopped loudly into a chair, being the complete opposite of what the graceful and elegant meant.

"Good," Evan grumbled, eyes sealed shut and hair messed up, flopping into a chair in a similar fashion.

"Well aren't we all bright and cheery this morning?" Mom sighed, grinning happily, handing the two boys a cup of coffee, "as usual."

Mom knew quite well that the two were never fully awake until they had their caffeine. Never. Her boys needed their drinks. She set down a plate stacked high with flapjacks, and set a bottle of maple syrup beside it. Plates and utensils were already set up.

"Bon a petit," she laughed, and watched as the two lethargically ate their meals, enjoying the peace that she planned to end in a few moments, "Oh my, look at the time! It's 9:00 already!"

"Izzat sho..." Evan mumbled, mouth stuffed full of sticky sweetness, not quite registering what she had said. His dad hummed a bit, reaching for the TV remote control that was nowhere to be seen, until their brains went 'PING' and they ceased all movement.

Still as a statue they were, and mom had to muffle her giggles. She loved their reactions. As always.

"WHAT?!" Dad shouted, eyes wide in alarm and Evan started to snarf down the rest of the flap jacks, "WHAT TIME WAS IT?!"

"9 o'clock dear," mom smiled, her frame shaking as she tried to sustain her composure.

"IHADAMEETINGAT8WOMAN,AREYOUSERIOUSOHMYHOLYJESUSCHRIST," Dad screamed, as he ran around the house trying to gather up his things. Left he went for his tie and his shirt, and right he went to smear on some shaving cream, just as Evan slammed his fork down and ran to get on his clothes and gather his homework. The house was in chaos, and then just as Dad was about to leave, he heard the TV turn on and say;

"GOOD MORNING NEW YORKERS! This is Jeff here with our special SATURDAY MORNING LIVE-"

He paused, one foot out the door. He turned and found his wife smirking, a remote control in her hands.

She did not.

"DAD DAD, I'M GOING TO BE LATE, CAN YOU DRIVE ME-" Evan paused, noticing how silent it had gotten.

Of course.

"Mom, what day is it today?" Evan asked, being as sweet as he could.

"It's Saturday hun!" Mom said cheerfully, before all the contained tension inside her exploded and she burst out laughing, "You should've seen you two, HAHAHAHA!"

"Alice, Alice hun, you..." Dad groaned, leaning against the door frame in exhaustion, "Really? Really?"

"Really," Mom grinned, "Now I'd suggest you get back in here. You're not wearing pants."

Dad looked down at his boxers and then looked outside, where quite a couple of people had stopped to stare at the impressive teddy bear designs sewn onto it.

The door slammed shut and dad stormed into their bedroom to sulk. Evan watched Mom with admiration, as she wiped away a few tears of laughter.

"Sorry dear," Mom grinned, "Why don't you go outside? You're always in your room studying, you should go play, especially since you're young!"

"Umm..." Evan mumbled, staring down at his feet, "I don't have any friends yet..."

"Then go make some!" Mom said cheerfully, and ushered him out the door, "Out you go! Just be sure to get back by noon, I'm going to try this new cheesecake recipe I found..."

With that, she turned and closed the door behind her, leaving Evan to awkwardly stand there. Go make some? Easier said than done...

He strolled down the busy Manhattan streets, wondering where to go. If he went back home, he was just going to get kicked out again, and he wasn't sure she wanted to see his mom's disappointed face when he insisted on staying home. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks.

Looking up, he saw a large building with the shiny word, 'Oscorp' glued on top. Large masses of people went in and back out of the building, and quite a lot of reporters stood in front of it with their camera crews, rambling about something or other.

So there was some event going on.

None of his business.

Which is why Evan questioned himself when he found himself among the masses, trying to get in the building. He felt a little like he was in a shaken can of soda. Squished on all sides when going in the doors and quick release when inside the building.

What was he doing?

Why was he doing this?

He didnt stop questioning himself, as his feet led him towards a registration table.

"Hello," the grumpy-looking lady said, pushing her glasses up from her nose, and noticing how young he was, "are you here for the internship?"

"I um... Yes..." Evan answered, feeling his common sense scream 'WHAT?!'

"Great," The lady said, giving a strained business friendly smile, and showed him two name tags "Are you Augustine or Daniel?"

"U-uh, I, what?"

"I said, are you Augustine, or Daniel?" the lady repeated, patience seeming to wear thin.

He feebly pointed the a random one.

"Alright Augustine, please wear on your tag and proceed to the hall on the left."

He stared at her blankly. The lady sighed and pointed firmly to the large and obvious hall, before giving a light, firm push in the direction.

He stumbled and clumsily pinned the name tag onto his shirt, and started walking towards the hall she had directed him to. As soon as he rounded the corner, he went back to back with the wall and tried to calm his racing heart.

_'What am I doing?!__' _Evan screamed mentally, but he knew it wasn't over. He felt it. There was something calling him inside this building, and it was urgent. After his breathing returned to normal, he walked as casually as he could, acting as if he was really an intern, trying not to stand out. He didn't quite know what interns did, but he watched movies about interning before and he hoped he was doing it right. Even though interns were supposed to have an instructor with them and be accompanied and all of that.

His feet had led him to a room he was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to be at. It had a security code and he was sure this is where his little journey ended. But no. He somehow knew the combination of swipes. The security pad beeped in approval and the lock opened. He cautiously pushed open the door, feeling more and more excited by the minute.

There was nothing in there. He had searched every room, even the room with the cool neon blue lights.

_'Great! Thanks brain!' _Evan thought, feeling disappointment boil and bubble inside of him, _'Now I'm in so much trouble. Why did I feel the need to come here in the first place?'_

He turned back around, locking the door behind him and making sure not leave any evidence he was here. Nothing he could do about the cameras and the lady though. He sped away from Oscorp, disposed of the name tag (and consequently feeling guilty for the 'Augustine' he had impersonated) and found himself seated on the staircase that led down to the ferry docks of the New York Hudson River, head in his hands, hunched over.

What did he just do. Did he really just do that. Were officials going to come knocking on his door.

How ashamed were his parents going to be.

Evan was so self-absorbed in shame, that he didn't notice the tiny black spider crawling up his back, and perch itself on his neck. He yipped when he suddenly felt a sharp prick of pain on the nape of his neck. He reached over and smacked hard, and found a mushed disgusting medium-sized spider on his hand. He had used too much strength, and it was mushed beyond suggestion of what species it was.

Panic settled in.

"Oh great, was that poisonous? That better not have been poisonous! Hospital fees are pretty expensive, god, please let it not be poisonous," Evan rambled, as he quickly sat up from his spot and began to start running home, all while inspecting the arachnid on his hand. It had a general brown-ish yellow-ish color, and it had a lot of liquids inside of it. That's all he could tell.

He ran through all the spider species he knew and was astounded at how many spiders he knew. He prayed it was just a common house spider, or even better, it wasn't a spider, it was actually a mosquito or something. A really big, juicy, mosquito with lots of innards. Unlikely.

His vision blurred, _'aaah, nooo nononono' _he chanted in his head, as his legs started to feel like jelly. It got harder and harder to think, and things just got blurrier. With the last little bit of his energy, he teetered into a nearby alleyway, not wanting to collapse in the middle of the open streets, and fell over with a flop into the black garbage bags.

Evan felt nothing, saw nothing, and the last thing he heard before becoming a lump of human meat, was the voice of some girl. Some cute blonde girl, with the most dazzling smile. She was wearing a scientist's coat, and her hair was brushed back into a ponytail. He felt himself falling into a dream...

_"Hi. What're you doing Rodrigo?" she asked, grinning the cutest grin he had ever seen._

_'What? That's not my name...' he looked down and found his name tag clipped to his jacket. 'Rodrigo Guevara' it read._

_"Oh yeah..." I replied, and she chuckled. _

_'Rodrigo Guevara was the name tag I used the first time I snuck in here...'_

_'Wait, the first time... I snuck in?'_

_'Wasn't this my first time?'_

_He looked up at the cute girl, who was standing patiently in front of him, smiling._

_'Wait no...'_

_'That isn't right...'_


	4. Freak Incident

**Chapter 4: Freak Incident**

-In an Alleyway-

As one could imagine, waking up in a pile of dump and finding yourself face-to-face with a stinky rat wasn't the best wake-up call, especially when it's chewing on the shirt your mom made for you for Christmas. Even though it was embarrassing shirt, (with his baby photos sewn on the back) it was still treasured and the embarrassment could be easily hidden with a jacket or a sweater.

A half-awake Evan decided to never forgive that rat as he lazily swiped at it, effectively scaring it away.

_'Yeah that's right' _he thought, state of mind equivalent to that of a drunkard's, '_beat it puuuunk'_

He was too tired to move, and found lying down and going back to sleep under the pink sun-setting sky sounding like a much better option.

_'Wait.'_

_'Pink sky?!'_

He was suddenly awake, and to his horror, it was sunset. Mom had told him to go back at noon. The cheesecake. THE CHEESECAKE.

Evan jumped to his feet, and began to sprint as fast as he could back home, his surroundings becoming a blur, and he was feeling more and more stressed by the minute. He quickly checked his phone and found the time to be a half past 7 o'clock PM. Evan didn't bring his wallet, so he couldn't use the subway, and he wasn't going to make it onto the bus at this rate. The next ride was an hour later, meaning he wasn't going to make it home by 8 his curfew.

He had 5 minutes to get to the next stop, which was quite far away.

Evan quickly maneuvered around the crowds, and almost ran over a little toddler who had wandered a bit too far from his mom, causing him to bawl and whine. Immediately feeling guilty, he stopped and gave the kid a piece of candy in attempt to comfort him.

This was no time to be comforting.

As soon as the tears stopped, he quickly waved bye and began to speed away. He wasn't going to make it, he wasn't going to make it! There was only 1 minute left and the bus stop was still too far for the eye to see.

But he saw it.

It was right across the street, a few kilometers before him, and the bus hadn't arrived yet. Feeling immediate relief, he ran the rest of the way, and waited for the lights to turn green before crossing the streets.

"AAAAAAHHHH MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IIIT!" someone screamed. The sounds of wheels screeching in protest. The sounds of a brake malfunctioning combined with speeding way past speed limit. The feeling of danger and awareness hit him like a highly caffeinated energy drink with extra sugar and sweetness added.

He gasped, and time slowed down to microseconds. He felt his body instinctively jumping, and he felt himself flying through the air, spinning, and he felt himself land with a gentle 'tap' on the ground.

And just like that, time had resumed. The car had screeched and turned to it's side, crashing into a traffic light. The crowds of people had their jaws dropped to the ground, and Evan himself could feel his mouth opened, in shock and surprise of what he had just accomplished.

He had managed to dodge a freaking BMW that was speeding towards him, by JUMPING over it, and landing perfectly on the other side without any hesitation.

Eyes dug into him, and suddenly everyone started to swamp him, asking questions, chattering, sounds of panic and utter confusion. Evan didn't like it. He had to get away from this. This event. This thing. This freaky incident. He flung his grey hood over his head, to protect his face from being seen, even a little, and looked around quickly for ways to escape. There was no way to run, and he was being pressured on both sides. The only way was up, but it's not like he could fly.

Evan got a bit lucky. The light poles that were scheduled to light up at this time, suddenly lit up from above him and all around the city, for the briefest moment attracting the attentions of everyone around him, and he decided to take this chance.

He ran. All the way home.

And he didn't look back.


	5. Changing

**Chapter 5: Changing**

-Home-

An introduction of Evan's parents.

Alice was a good woman. She was always fun and happy, and she was well known for her delicious cooking. She graduated from school as first in her class. She met her loving husband at University, and got married a few years after she graduated early with a master's degree and a bachelor's degree, with all the other awards that gives evidence to prove you're a smart cookie.

Jerry was not much different. He was a hard worker, and very determined person in general, always choosing to do things the hard way, and relishing the the enjoyment of all the work paying off in the end. He also had many awards that made someone a smartical particle, and he was also very athletic. The very first time he met eyes with his wife, he knew he was in love (though Alice had many boyfriends before him, and every time she got a new one, he would sulk in his bedroom just as he does now).

Now after becoming Mrs. and Mr. Peterson, they were both very much in love, and very well off, and they decided to move to Manhattan after hearing about all the exciting things that happened. Super heroes, super villains, whatnot, they both loved action and excitement. However, nothing much did happen at all. Their lives were very peaceful.

Later on, they had a son named Evan, and every moment of their lives were a happy one.

That was how the story goes.

Evan sat in his bedroom, curled up on his bed, arms wrapped around himself, with blankets covered him as if he had tried to bury himself (which he did). A teddy bear laid beside him, like an afterthought. It was midnight, and he was still reflecting on what had happened.

Mom had given him a very frantic look, looking like she had been worried sick. After patting him down for injuries, she hugged him tightly as if she never ever wanted to let him go, and told him that she had heard on the news that a young teenage boy had almost been hit by a car, and that she had prayed ever so hard that it wasn't him. Dad was right beside her, seemingly calm and collected but Evan could recognize the utter relief spread across his face at the sight of his son, and they all had a fluffy moment. Then came the scolding.

"Evan Peterson," Mom said sternly, and Evan knew she was going to ground him or something like that, "You had us worried sick. I had said noon didn't I? Not 8 o'clock at night, right at your curfew."

"Sorry mom, I lost track of time," Evan said, though that was only half-true. He had been unconscious for the majority of the time and he didn't want his parents to worry.

"Doing what?"

"...uh," Evan thought, mind racing for excuses, "friends...?"

The disapproving look that Mom had held immediately dried up into a bright look, "Friends?! You made friends! Of course how could I forget to ask about that! Well? How were they? What's their names? Are they good friends? Was it fun?"

"U-um, y-yeah," Evan stuttered, a little overwhelmed by all the questions.

"You must bring them over to play sometime! I'll bake some red velvet!" Mom smiled, happily clapping her hands, before she was suddenly interrupted by the ringing of their home phone, "And there goes the phone. I'll go get it."

After Mom had left to pick up the phone, Dad patted him on the shoulders in a comforting way.

"You look dead tired son, go rest," Dad grinned, and handed him an old, worn out teddy bear, "Here you go. You always couldn't sleep without this lil' thing when you were 6."

"Dad," Evan sighed, exasperated, "I'm 19."

"Teddy bears and hugs are for everyone, don't you forget that," Dad said, and stuffed the bear into Evan's reluctant arms, "Now go get some sleep, you're wobbling on your legs."

Now that he was upstairs and in his bed, he silently thanked his parents for being easy-going and happy-go-lucky. Then he began to think of the incident. It must've been one of those one time things. Miracles was it? Yeah. He assured himself that, and then thought about the spider bite he had gotten. Was it that bad? He had passed out after all... His hand unconsciously reached for the wound on the back of his neck, and blinked in surprise when he felt nothing but smooth skin.

Had the bite really happened? He sneaked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, to find the nape of his neck unscathed and smooth, as if he was never really bitten.

Evan buried himself under the blankets and debated if he was to tell his parents this, and everything that had happened today. They would surely be shocked, or overwhelmed, or ashamed that their son had become a freak or... no. They wouldn't do that. No, no need if nothing else was going to happen. He would just needlessly worry them. Agreeing with himself, he stretched out and kicked off the blankets that were starting to suffocate him in warm air. But something else strange had happened.

The blanket was stuck to his foot.

No. That couldn't be. He kicked the air a few times, but the blanket stubbornly stayed where it was glued.

He slowly sat up, and tried to rip the blanket from his toes.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!

Evan blinked. He hadn't even used that much strength. The blanket was literally ripped in half, cotton and wool pieces scattered about. And half the blanket was still stuck to his feet.

What was happening?

He reached his pen to lodge between his toes and the blanket and use like a crowbar. The pen had become stuck to his hand. He shook it around, but it stayed glued. Panic was acting him up again, and he took a few deep breaths to calm down. He needed to think.

He jumped really high.

He has really strong strength.

He has things stuck to him. Hands and feet.

What did this all amount to? Evan tried one last time to shake the things off, and to his surprise, both items instantly came loose and fell back onto the bed. He picked up the fallen pen and examined it, along with the blankets. There was no adhesive glue on the bottom or anything (something his mom was likely to do) and it stayed where it was when he put it down.

He sighed. What in the world.

Did he have super powers?

The idea excited him for a moment, and a wave of nostalgia passed over him, though he had no clue as to why, but distress followed. If he did just become a super person, not only did that disturb their everyday peace, but it also meant he was officially the world's lamest hero.

Glue man.

Really?

He chuckled, shaking his head at the thought, and decided to stay out of this whole super powers thing. He would just keep it hidden, and hopefully get used to his new functions. Sleep was more important than anything else for now.

And he let sleep take him, unaware of what was happening to his body, for a second time.


	6. Follow the Buzzing

**Chapter 6: Follow the Buzzing**

-Monday, School-

It was time for school. Evan had woken up earlier, and got the chance for a nice relaxing walk to his bus stop instead of a full out sprint. Walking in a relaxed manner, he snuggled into the long red scarf his mom had knitted him, and thanked her for making it one of those non-itchy ones. Those always made rashes on his skin, and made him look like he colored his neck with one of those red washable markers you can get in the loco convenience store.

One or two early birds were already there, chattering about something or other that he didn't quite care to know. He pulled out his ear buds and listened to some music, as he waited for the bus to arrive.

And then it did.

Evan never really liked riding the bus. His stop was pretty much the last stop, therefore the bus was always jam-packed full no matter when he arrived, since his school was pretty populated. If he woke up any later, the bus would literally be exploding with rowdy people, and sometimes the bus driver refuses a few students, making them wait for the next bus, which would probably be even more full.

He mounted the bus, and was disappointed to find no seats completely empty. He was going to have to sit next to someone, who he didn't know, which was probably going to make things awkward. Whatever.

He walked to the very back and sat down next to a very short kid whom he instantly could relate to. He was finishing his homework last second, and he was rushing quite a lot. Many of his answers were also wrong.

Usually he wouldn't have said anything, but he felt a bit of himself inside the kid.

"U-um, sorry, but you got questions 2 and 3 wrong," Evan said meekly, and the kid immediately whipped his head up to stare at Evan as if he was looking at a E.T.

"S-Sorry!" The kid squeaked, and erased it too frantically. The paper ripped, to both Evan and the kid's horror.

"I've got some tape" Evan said quickly, unzipping his backpack and reaching for his supplies, "...If you need it."

"Yes, s-sorry," the kid mumbled, face burning up red under his thick black-framed glasses.

Evan grinned. Why did this kid remind him of himself so much?

Evan handed his entire roll of tape to the kid, saying that it was no big deal, and seeing the kid mess around with his papers and other stuff, he decided to stare at the view outside of the window. After a moment of silence, he noticed the kid staring blankly at the questions he had pointed out.

"Need help?" Evan asked, and the kid blushed very hard, his face like a tomato.

"Y-yes..." the kid whispered, and Evan happily helped out. After a long detailed scientific explanation, the kid seemed to understand, and working together, they finished the kid's homework. Right on time too, as the bus pulled into the school property.

"Th-thanks," the kid stuttered, and earned a bright cheery smile from Evan.

"No problem," he replied, and they separated there.

* * *

><p><span>-School, Lunch period-<span>

The classes had gone by rather slowly, and Evan took the extra time to practice sticking and un-sticking his fingers to the desk, chair, wall, everywhere. He noticed that it even seemed to work on skin and on glass. Sand and granular stuff like that was no good though.

At lunch, he went out to buy a Chinese take-out, before noticing an old damp newspaper lying abandoned on the freshly mopped floor in the corner of the restaurant. Curious, he picked it up.

Daily Bugle, it read, and in big fat headlines, it said HAS SPIDER-MAN FINALLY KICKED THE BUCKET?

'Is Spider-man dead? It's been a couple of months now since his disappearance, and people are starting to tell us that the web-head has croaked...'

Evan read on, finding himself intrigued by the article's information. It talked about where he was last seen (which was nearly a year ago), and it had also interviewed many people, including J. Jonah Jameson, who had boldly stated, "I knew that freak wouldn't last long. Evil is always defeated!"

For some reason, that statement infuriated him, and made him chuckle. Stupid old goat.

It had said that Spider-man was last spotted one day before a huge mansion collapsed. Many theories consisted of him dying there because of a fight, or he got buried by accident, or he was secretly rich and lived there or something (which made Evan laugh). Many of the interviewed people were actually there on the day of the incident, and they had talked about how shocked they were when suddenly, huge slabs of stones were falling down towards them, and that the next thing they knew, the place was in ruins. The officials whisked them away to medical centers to check for wounds, and their families came to visit them.

Evan understood a little, as he had been there after all.

After the incident, there were thousands of shows, papers, radio stations that just rambled on and on about how Spider-man had disappeared and how maybe he quit, or got injured, or was the cause of the whole thing, or whatever. Evan thought he was going to go crazy with all the people talking about Spider-man, so he didn't pay much attention to it at all at that time.

Now he had powers though, and those powers, the little one that buzzed and thingled in his head, told him something.

He figured the mansion was a 30 minute ride away, and decided to pocket the newspaper in his bag. It was a little soggy though, so he wrapped it in other papers to prevent it from getting his homework wet. He was going to visit the site after school. Evan quickly sent a message to his mom and dad, saying he would be coming home later than usual, and left to go eat his take out that was starting to get cold.

* * *

><p><span>-After School, Bus ride-<span>

He had paid the fee and stared out the window, chin on his hand, watching the view flash by like a blur. The sun had been clouded away, and it felt quite gloomy. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, notifying him that someone had texted him. He pulled it out and took a look.

'Are you going to go play with your friends?' His mom had wrote, 'Great! Just make sure to be back by six!'

He faintly remembered how two nights ago he had told his mom that he was hanging out with his friends when he was actually passed out in an alleyway. Evan felt a little guilty, and was just about to reply when he got another message.

'And be sure to invite them home to play sometime! I'll have the food ready' Mom texted, and added a \(^_^)/ emoticon with it.

Evan rolled his eyes. Mom really liked the Chinese keyboard emoticons. He quickly tapped back an, 'kay' and slipped his phone back in his pocket, wondering how he was going to get friends to invite over if he didn't have any in the first place. Feeling a little troubled at the thought, he pulled out his project and started to work on it. Science had always helped distract him from matters he didn't want to take care of, and now seemed like a good time to use it.

* * *

><p><span>-Collapsed mansion site-<span>

Evan felt a little awed to see a place that had seemed so majestic and royal in Google images (hey, product placement!), to be reduced to a huge pile of rubble and pieces here and there of fancy decor. There were pieces of junk strewn about the area, and as he approached the site, he found barricade tape preventing him from entering, and police officers. The two guarding this side of the hill were chattering to each other. Probably on a snack break.

Evan, (or 'Glue Man' as he named himself), started to wonder what was the point of coming here. Most of the evidence or information that could've been useful to him must've already been confiscated by officials long ago, and he was starting to feel like he had wasted his money. His head told him otherwise. He felt something buzzing inside of him, and it was coming straight from inside the rubble, a few yards away from him. He needed to take a look.

Would the policemen let him?

He glanced at the two, who were busy bickering about something or other, clearly doing their jobs really well.

He didn't want to risk it. The policemen would be alerted by his request, and if they denied, they would probably be keeping an eye out for him specifically. Besides, they seemed so busy chatting that they would never even notice him pass the tape. He quickly and swiftly (more than he thought he was capable of being) sped into the shelter of the rubble, and successfully managed to not attract their attention.

Evan let out a breath of relief and concentrated on where the buzz was coming from the strongest, before slowly proceeding towards it. He unearthed whatever it was as quietly as possible, but suddenly the rubble gave way with a loud crumble and he was face to face with a hole large enough to fit quite a sumo wrestler. Unfortunately, the crumble was loud.

"Hey I heard something!" One of the chattering policemen said, "Let's go check it out."

"It's probably a raccoon or something," The other groaned, but trudged behind him anyways.

Panic arose, and he was faced with two options.

A- Get caught, feel ashamed for the rest of your life (or until the moment passes).

B- Go into the hole, which is stupidly dangerous and dangerously stupid.

Barely having the time to properly contemplate, He chose what most stupid, reckless teenage boys he saw in the movies choose (usually, hopefully, the boy who ends up being a super savior/hero/whatever and doesn't end up dead like how they usually do). He chose what his head told him to choose, what that little buzzy thingy that wouldn't stop buzzing told him to do.

_"Pft, B obviously,' _Evan thought, and ducked into the hole, just before the policemen arrived, who found nothing there but a dark tunnel, heading straight down.


End file.
